Heartache
by Silentlamb
Summary: Kagome's mom gave her a CD player with the song heartache in it. While she is listening to it, what's up with Inuyasha? Will Kagome's heart be broken like the artist's heart is in the song? I guess you could call it a songfic. Oneshot...


**_I was inspired by the song Heartache by Bonnie Tyler. The lyrics are in there, along with a convenient plot. R&R please!_**

**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - -_**

Kagome looked through all her stuff in her big yellow backpack at home in modern time. Homework? Check. Snacks? Check. Doggy treats for Inuyasha? Check. Kagome snickered at the last one. He might get really angry at her, but who knows, maybe he'll like them.

Kagome lugged the huge backpack over her back and made her way for the well that would bring her to the feudal era. "Hold on Kagome!" A voice called out to her.

Kagome turned. "Yeah Mom?"

Her mother walked up to her and held out a CD player and headphones. "Here, from what I hear, most of the time all your doing is walking anyway. I love this song. I thought that you might like it."

Kagome happily took the CD player, and listened to what song Kagome's mother had put there. It was a slow, sad tune that went like:

_**It's a heartache.**_

_**Nothing but a heartache.**_

_**Hits ya when it's too late. **_

_**Hits ya when your down.**_

Kagome arched an eyebrow, looked at her Mother, who nodded happily. "I found it quite sad and that it had a deep meaning to it."  
"This isn't from Japan." Kagome said.

"I know, it's from the United States." Kagome's Mother said. "Luckily you took those English classes, right?"

Kagome shrugged. "I guess." She replied and continued to listen to the song.

_**It's a fool's game.**_

_**Nothing but a fool's game.**_

_**Standing in the cold rain.**_

_**Feeling like a clown.**_

_**Oh, it's a heartache,**_

_**Nothing but a heartache.**_

_**Love until your arms break.**_

_**Then he lets you down.**_

"It's so sad." Kagome said. "It's almost like the woman who's singing this is trying to hold back on crying."  
"That's why I found it so interesting." Kagome's mom replied. "She was in love, so much in love, but the man who she loved betrayed her, broke her heart." Her mother said solemnly.  
'Sounds like whats happening to me.' Kagome thought, but shook her head to disperse those thoughts. "What am I saying, that was a long time ago." She said out loud.

"What happened a long time ago, dear?" Her mother asked her gently.

"Wha...? Oh nothing. I'm just blabbing, I-I'll, I'll be going Mom, thanks for the music." Kagome said quickly, grabbing the CD player and running to the well, blushing, embarrassed that she was talking out loud about something personal and from the past.

Kagome put on foot on the well, with the backpack securely slung over her back, she turned off the CD player for the time being, and leaped into the well.

Instead of hitting the bottom of the well, she flew into a blue background, as she soared through time, to the feudal era, 500 years in the past, all the while, thinking,

'I don't really believe this song. Love isn't a lost cause. What happened, happened a long time ago.'

Then Kagome lightly landed on the bottom of the well. Twittering of birds could be heard and there was no sound of human settlement. No sound of cars or the smell of fast food. It was definitely the feudal era.

"Hey! Isn't anyone going to help me!" Kagome called out.

No reply.

"Hey! I need some help here!"

Still no reply.

Kagome groaned. With the CD player tightly to her chest, and the heavy backpack securely over her shoulder, Kagome climbed up the vines that hang down from the well. It seemed to take forever with all this stuff dragging her down. She would have thrown the backpack out of the well, then lugged herself up, but she really stuffed her backpack this time because she didn't expect to be back for some time.

Lugging herself as well as a many pound backpack up the well was tiring, and by the time she got up there, she was really weak.

So when she tried to push herself up to swing her legs over the well, her body collapsed on her and she fell to the ground, ripping her shirt at the bottom. Her backpack fell to the side of her and spilled some of the food and things that she possessed. The CD player was jerked out of her hands and bounced, hitting itself hard on a rock.

Kagome got herself up and ran to the CD player, whispering, "Please don't be broken, please don't be broken," Over and over.

She itched her nail over the crack in the surface. "How am I gonna explain this to Mom?" She turned it over, put on the headphones and pressed play. "Please work." She prayed.

Soon she could hear the sad, slow tune.

_**It's a heartache,**_

_**Nothing but a heartache.**_

Kagome sighed with relief. She turned the song back to the beginning and went off to look for Inuyasha, wanting to know why he wasn't there to help her, listening to the song as she went.

As Kagome walked on, she began to hear voices. One sounded really familiar and there was another voice that she couldn't possibly guess wrong. All the while, the song played to her.

_**It's a heartache. **_

_**Nothing but a heartache...**_

Kagome hoped with all her heart that she was wrong. She crept slowly up to them, just in case she was wrong. She wasn't.

_**Hits ya when it's too late.**_

_**Hits ya when your down...**_

Kagome gasped and tears came from her eyes, overflowed, and poured down her cheeks. Kikyo was talking to Inuyasha. She was being sensitive to him, but that wasn't why Kagome was brokenhearted. Kikyo went and gently touched Inuyasha's cheek with her palm, then reached up and kissed him. Inuyasha wasn't even standing there dazed, just taking it, not fighting back like he normally does either. He held Kikyo and kissed her back.

_**It's a fool's game, **_

_**Nothing but a fool's game.**_

_**Standing in the cold rain.**_

**_Feeling like a clown. _**

Kagome felt like a fool. She loved Inuyasha more then anything. And here he is, pining after another girl. Kagome wanted to rip her own heart out, it hurt so much.

_**It's a heartache,**_

_**Nothing but a heartache.**_

_**Love until your arms break.**_

_**Then he lets you down.**_

That chorus described her thoughts exactly. Kagome wanted to rush in there, destroy Kikyo. But what would that accomplish? She wanted to "sit" Inuyasha a hundred times and over again. But how would that soothe her broken heart?

_**It ain't right, with love to share, **_

_**when you find he doesn't care... about you...**_

Kagome curled her fists. 'Stop it' She shouted in her mind. 'That's not true. He does care!'

_**It ain't wise to need someone,**_

_**Like I depended on... you.**_

Just then, Inuyasha spoke for the first time while she was there, "Kikyo, I won't let anything hurt you, I will always protect you, only you..." He even said that, with his eyes closed, gently embracing Kikyo.

Kikyo just smiled.

Kagome's heartstrings broke one after another.

_**Oh, its a heart ache**_

_**Nothing but a heart ache**_

_**Hits you when its too late**_

**_Hits you when your down _**

Kagome wanted to punch something so hard. She wanted to "sit" him over and over. But nothing would be accomplished. Inuyasha would just go crawling back to Kikyo.

_**It's a fool's game,**_

_**Nothing but a fool's game.**_

_**Standing in the cold rain,**_

_**Feeling like a clown.**_

Kagome had heard enough. Without looking back at the painful sight, she ran through the trees, passing the well, passing Kaede's village. It was early in the morning. Those who were awake were too busy to notice her, or the tears streaming down her face.

Kagome didn't have a clue where she was going, she just had to get out of there. Even as she ran, she still heard the song play in her head. A song no one else was hearing.

_**It ain't right,**_

_**With love to share**_

_**When you find he doesn't care... for you.**_

Running blindly and sobbing loudly, she didn't hear the crash of the ocean, smell the salty air, or see the cliff coming up. She slipped.

_**It wise to need someone**_

_**Like I depended on... you...**_

As Kagome fell to her death, she heard the last of the chorus sing their sad tune. "It was right..." Kagome said to herself, no longer caring what others thought of her. "The song was right..."

_**It's a heartache...**_

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - **_

_**Whoa... I wrote a lot. Sniffle I can't believe I did that to Kagome. Poor Kagome. If your angry (at me) I'm sorry. I was inspired and it wouldn't stop bothering me until I wrote about it and submitted it. So, please review. I'll take flames. Now to work on the other stories.  
See ya soon!  
**_


End file.
